


that vulnerable heel of the thousand-handed bird-queen

by pengiesama



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothiana's revenge on the Monkey King is thwarted by her own terrible weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that vulnerable heel of the thousand-handed bird-queen

One of the creatures sank its filthy, worn teeth into her arm. Roaring, she hurled the beast off her, sending it crashing into a tree, howling its pain. She sent a cloud of herselves to finish the job.

When she was younger, kinder, more foolish, she would have left it there for the jungle to take.

The king of the stinking beasts that shrieked its laughter before her was proof that, if she wanted something done right, she could only trust herself.

Rage boiled her blood, sharpened her senses -- she surged forward, swarming the Monkey King as a locust plague. Her hand closed around his neck, and she hurled him to the ground, thrilling at the sickening crack his skull made against the rocks. 

She gazed down at his battered, bleeding body, triumphant. Her gaze flickered to her sword -- the foul creature was not worth the stain on its steel. Her jeweled belt, perhaps. He was driven by greed, after all, and would it not be so very just for a chain of shimmering gems and gold to wrap around his neck to twist and snap and --

The Monkey King was faster than she remembered, and, fool that she was, too distracted with her fantasies, she did not see him reaching for his pouch until it was too late.

He scattered its contents through the air.

Toothiana and herselves stared, transfixed. 

"AWWWW YIS," she and herselves said, as a chorus. "MOTHER. FUCKING. BREAD CRUMBS."

They fed in a helpless, frenzied feast; the Monkey King and his troops retreating into the trees.

Her revenge, felled by her own despicable weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> big ups to [Kate Beaton](http://beatonna.livejournal.com/152392.html)


End file.
